


On My Way Home | DoTae

by kkkalguksu



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Dreams, DoTae Bestfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Mentioned Nakamoto Yuta, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, dotae, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkalguksu/pseuds/kkkalguksu
Summary: "Are you on your way home?" It was just a simple question. A sentence comprised of six words, but it was enough to make Doyoung’s heart beat a little faster than usual, it was enough for him to end the live that he’s been doing for almost half an hour already. He dials the number of the one who sent the message. As soon as the call was answered, he immediately utters with his worried voice, “Yongie, what happened?”
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	On My Way Home | DoTae

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to post this fic on Christmas but I was feeling lazy and down that time. I didn't know how to construct the sentences to end the fic even though the plot is already planned out. But here you go, another DoTae fic for y'all!! I recommend Jake Scott's "Like No One Does" after reading this fic. It'll lift up your mood! Well then, enjoy reading!~

It’s another cold night, well, what could the young man expect? Christmas is getting nearer. Doyoung is on his way home from work when he decided to open his live in his own instagram account. This is what he likes with his instagram account— he can post, comment, and like anything he wants as long as he’s not doing something to “ruin” his idol image. It’s not as if he’ll do something like that though. He’s not an irresponsible person, especially when he is so committed to his job.

On top of everything, he likes it when he can open his live anytime he wants as long as it is not meddling with his work.

He clicks his phone and an instant smile is visible on his face when the video started rolling, “Hi~” He sweetly greeted with his gummy smile. “How are you all, czennies?”

He had already opened his live multiple times, but every time, the fans still amaze him because there are lots of them. They are the ones who brings out the best in him, and he really appreciate them— all of their warm love, support, and efforts. “It’s a little dark isn’t it? I’m still on my way home.” He reads a comment that made him laugh while shaking his head, “No, no, I can’t tell you where I came from. It’s a secret. But look forward for it!” He giggles, his smile always warm and pretty.

He’s been enjoying for almost half an hour already when a message pop on his phone. _Dongyoung_... It starts, another message pop and it says, _Are you on your way home_?

He looks at the time and it’s already 11:58 PM. He doesn’t know why but he got worried by the simple message from the elder. Maybe it’s because of the way the elder texted his real name instead of the nickname that he always calls him. Maybe it’s because of the unusual question that was never asked by the elder, after all, they both know each other’s schedule. After almost forgetting that he’s on live, he just timidly plastered a still smile on his face before greeting their fans a warm _good night_.

He instantly dials the number of his hyung and after some several rings, Taeyong answered the call with his frail voice, “Hello?”

“Yongie, what happened?” The younger asked, skipping the greetings because of the other man’s frail voice that was _definitely_ unusual. “Nothing… I just had a really terrible dream. I texted Johnny and the others but there was no response from them. Mark told me that he’s out with Yuta and Jungwoo to buy some snacks…” Doyoung finally feels that he’s able to breathe again, he absentmindedly nods before asking, “Okay hyung, do you have your plushie beside you?”

There was no response aside from a silent _mhm_. The younger looks around— from the signage and the familiar houses on the street which he often sees going to and from work, he could tell that he’s already near their dorm. “I’m already close to the dorm… stop thinking about your bad dream first, hm?”

“I’m already not thinking about it, I’m trying to focus on your voice.” This made the younger smile. “Okay, continue doing that then…” He breathes and clears his throat before starting to sing a song. Upon reaching the chorus of the song, the van arrived in front of their dorm and Doyoung rushes out of the vehicle. He takes his things, thanked and greeted their driver with his grateful smile before running upstairs to where Taeyong is— lying on the bed, wrapped in a soft blanket, peacefully sleeping.

He dropped his bag and his coat on the floor before he carefully sat on the elder’s bed. He looks at Taeyong as he continues with the chorus part of the song where he stopped. He hums with his sweet voice while ruffling his hyung’s hair, knowing that the elder loves the soothing comfort of gentle touches and soporific lullabies. When he’s finally sure that the man is already sound asleep, he kisses Taeyong’s forehead, faintly uttering, “I hope you’ll have a sweet dream…” He then takes his things that was left on the floor before getting out of the elder’s room, careful not to make even a slightest sound.

**________________**

Straight from his shoot, Doyoung headed straight to his hyung’s room after confirming that the elder is already done for the day’s schedule. He knocks before opening the door as he blithely greeted the man sitting in front of the computer, “Good evening, hyung!”

Taeyong spins his swivel chair to face the young man before greeting back, “Good evening. You just finished your shoot?”

Doyoung nodded before closing the door behind. He raises a brown paper bag to caught Taeyong’s attention, “On my way home, I saw something that reminded me of you so I decided to buy it for you.” He smiles as he sits on the bed close to Taeyong. He gently puts the paper bag on the elder’s lap, “Open it!”

Taeyong only lets out a cheerful giggle as he bobs his head before opening the paper bag on his lap. Looking at the pink-winged thing inside the paper bag, the elder raises his eyebrow, completely wondering, at the same time, pleasantly happy, “A fairy plushie?”

The younger nods with an affectionate smile on his face. He stands and takes three careful steps to get close to his hyung before tousling the elder’s hair, “It’ll chase your bad dreams away.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! ♡ 
> 
> P.S. I am up for requests (next ships, plots, etc.) and I'm still thinking if I should make a twitter account for those. You can comment your requests while I still don't have the account though. Until then~


End file.
